707xMC
by Xx.kawaii.girl.xX
Summary: Bunch of fluffy little 707 x MC one shots!
1. Chapter 1

Hacker Hacked

"I HATE this!" A certain red haired man said. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. You walked up to his hacking 'station' and rested you head on his shoulder.

"Move." Is the one word you say.

"Fine. I need another Ph. D Pepper anyway." Saeyoung said. You pushed your boyfriend playfully. He put his hands up defensively and walked away. You sat down and fixed the code and added some to his. You actually were an expert hacker. Saeyoung finally came back with his Ph. D Pepper. You moved for him to sit down. After he sat down you clicked enter. The code came to life. Saeyoung jumped back in surprise.

"Wha?! How?! What did you do!" Saeyoung yelled.

"Nothing." You said oh so innocently. "I may have cleaned up some of your code and added some of my own to make it look like no one was there." You said smiling. Saeyoung looked at you in surprise.

"This is why you are my gorgeous babe!" He said leaning in.

"And this is one of the reasons I love you." You whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**KG HERE WASSUP! NEW ONE SHOT!**

 **KG OUT! PEACE!**

You looked at Seayoung. The red head was sitting on the couch opposite of you. You just looked at him. You two have been dating for 1 year now so you decided to surprise him with a little gift: a kitten. You yelled, "Seayoung! Im leaving for a little bit. I'll be back in a hour!" You walked to the nearest pet shop and walked inside. The first thing that caught you eye was a fuffy white kitten that looked like Elly. But it looked lazy. You walked up to the kittens and saw a little white kitten with a tan spot over one eye. It was playing with its siblings and running around. It had tremendous energy and you knew that it was the one. You paid for it and walked out.

"Seven?" You called. The kitten was in a box and had a red ribbon around its neck. Seven walked out to you and saw the box. He looked at you with a puzzled face.

"What is that?" Seven asked. You gave the box to him. He opened it and screeched. "Oh My Lord! You got me a kitten!" Seven picked it up and hugged it. "I LOVE IT! YOU ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" Seven yelled. He pulled you into a kiss.

"What will you name it?" I asked him.

"Hmmmm. I'll name him... Apollo. For I am a god so I deserve nothing but gods and goddesses themselves." You pouted at him.

"Am I a goddess?" You asked him. He looked at you like you were crazy.

"Your better than a goddess. You are the ruler of all goddesses!" He said. You smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Seven... I have an idea, but you must play along."

You have entered the chat room  
707 has entered the chat room  
Perfect you thought. Everyone was now in the chatroom.

You: Seven and I have an important announcement.

707: We have our first child.

Jumin: WHAT!

Yoosung*: OMG WAT?

Zen: Seven youu...

Jahee: Congratulations... I'm not taking care of it!

You: He is so adorable! Here I will send a pic in a second.

Zen: WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE HAVING A BABY!

707: 'picture of Apollo'

You: Meet Apollo! Our new baby boy.

Jumin: ...

Jahee: Oh dear lord...

Yoosung: HE IS SO CUTE!

Zen: NOOO! NOT YOU TOO! IM SNEEZING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW.

You: Take that!

707: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Jumin: 'picture of Elly'

Zen: NOOO!  
And that is how you and Seven had your first 'kid'.

 **KG HERE WASSUP! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! A LITTLE GOD! AND JAEHEE, OMG CHILL!**

 **707: R &R**

 **ZEN: *ACHOO* PLZ *ACHOO***

 **MC: THATS MY LINE *TACKLES ZEN***

 **YOOSUNG: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

 **KG OUT PEACE**

 **MC: PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3: NEKO GIRL

**KG HERE WASSUP!**

 **I WILL NOT BE POSTING TILL MONDAY!**

 **HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO POST SOONER BUT ENJOY!**

I rolled around in Seayoung and I's bed. I reached over to where Seayoung slept to find it still like it was when I fell asleep. I sat up and stretched. I yawned. I when ran my fingers through my hair I felt something: ears. I pulled them only to feel pain. I looked behind me to see a brown tail. I was a Neko girl. I wondered what Seayoung would think of this. I found a pair of jeans and cut a small hole in the ass for my tail. I placed a tank tip on and looked at my nails. They were longer and sharp. I painted them white with gold tips. I brushed out my hair and walked to the kitchen. I saw Saeyoung still working. I ran to the kitchen. Then I remembered. I was wearing my diamond studded earrings the night before. I felt on my ears till I found them. Phew. Those cost millions of dollars.  
I made pankcakes: Seayoungs new favorite breakfast food. Except for Honey Budda Chips. I put them on the plate and sat them on the counter. I could have fun with this.  
"Saeyoung! Foods done!"

"Coming!" He grumbled.

"I decided to do something with my ears. Do you like it?" I said cutely.  
"Why do you care about... your...ears? YOU HAVE CAT EARS!" Saeyoung screamed.  
"And a tail." I said going back to work. I turned around and flicked my tail. He looked at me in astonishment. He fell down on the floor.

"Noooooo!" Saeyoung screamed. He woke you up in the middle of the night.

"Saeyoung, Seayoung. It was just a dream." You said.

"Yeah... Just a dream." He muttered.

 **KG HERE WASSUP!**

 **I DON'T HAVE MANY MORE IDEAS HELP!**

 **PLZ HELP**

 **MC: R &R**

 **707: PLZ**

 **KG OUT PEACE!**


End file.
